Not so latent anymore
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: So now that Alex is in Justin's class, their latent feelings for each other are awakening. A simple JALEX. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp **

**Day 1

* * *

**

"…There's no start or end, because if feelings could be defined and bounded as a wall, he would have taken an axe and knocked it down itself, letting it flow through all eternity and destroy him. To say he was miserable would be an understatement."

She held up her hand. He sighed when he saw it, and nodded his head reluctantly, knowing very well that what was coming his way was not good, but bounded by his duty as her brother _and _her teacher to let her question him on the subject. "Yes, Alex?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "How many more pages do you have left?" she asked, once again, sweetly, even though the bored expression on her face and the way she squirmed in her seat, shaking her leg, taping her hand on the desk gave way her lack of interest. Well, she wasn't really trying to hide it. If anything, she wanted to show it as much as possible. Boredom must be contagious. That would explain why she got bored instantly when her boring brother was around.

He blinked. "We just started."

She rolled her eyes, licking her upper lip in a nervous attempt to make her throat feel less dry. On second thoughts, maybe coming into this class early and shouting till Justin came in wasn't such a great idea. "I know that, duh! That wasn't my question!"

He blinked again. And then he turned the pages of the wizard history book and counted. "Ten more pages."

"What!" she nearly shrieked, jumping up in her seat. The shock made her look awake. "You've got to be kidding me! Why do we even need to study this stupid thing?"

"A fair knowledge on the subject is necessary to perform a spell properly." He begun lecturing, a smug grin on his face that faded when he saw the look of disconnection in the faces of all his students. "In order to make an emotion-potion properly, you need to understand why it was invented in the first place."

She groaned in her seat, placing her head on the desk and preparing to fall asleep.

He glared at her, but resumed his teaching. "… But that wasn't the case. He was bound to infinite pain, unending sorrow, and countless nights of restlessness. He was…."

He totally did not keep glancing at her when he said this. And she totally did not feel her heart beat faster, with the rise of the latent feelings.

* * *

**Day 2 **

She bit her lips when she ran through the TV schedule in her mind. Two hours till the movie marathon started. Just two more hours! She had to get it done quickly. She had to make sure she could get out of his stupid class fast. She had to be sure that she studied hard and was able to answer all his questions.

Or she could just wear smarty pants. Which is exactly what she did. Smarty Pants- your friend in all your sneaky needs.

"I still can't believe you are teaching today." She mumbled, leaning backwards in her seat.

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at her legs. "I still can't believe you're wearing a skirt." He mumbled, forcing his gaze away before it crossed over to inappropriate and indecent.

She shrugged innocently; glancing downwards to make sure that the smarty pants was hidden well under the ridiculously girly and bright skirt she borrowed from Harper's closet. Sigh. The things she had to do for being sneaky!

She dug her nails in boredom. If she was a girly girl, she might as well take out her mirror and start working on her hair and make-up. "So, isn't anyone else going to show up?"

He frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Well, they were supposed to be here three hours ago. I texted them about the class so that- _Alex what did you do_?"

She held her hands up in the air. "Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean other people don't!"

He snorted. "It's nice to see that you _do _consider others around you as people….Let me get my book." He stated, shifting to the book shelf to take out the book he wanted.

Which is when he heard her giggling.

He turned around, looking at her skeptically. "What's so funny? Did you do something to my shirt? What? Where?" he asked, desperately reaching behind his back and trying to see if something was stuck there. The last paper she stuck had "I am gay" written in bold block letters, and thanks to his action figures and lack of recent girlfriends, people actually believed it! Stupid people. Always jumping to conclusions and falling for tricks by evil sisters!

She giggled again. "No, I didn't do anything to your stupid shirt!"

"Really?" he titled his head to look at her suspiciously. "Then why are you giggling?"

"I don't know!" she giggled, and honestly, she didn't. She had no clue why she was giggling. But whatever, if they started working on that, she might as well dig a grave for the movie marathon in Justin's stupid classroom. "Maybe because you're a clown?" she giggled.

He let out a dry laugh, and began teaching. "Today we continue with the history of the emotion potion. In the last class, we discussed about-"

She giggled again.

"Alex." he warned sternly. She was the only student in the class, and he was already terrified of her. Her giggling was only adding to the awakening of his latent feelings. Which was not good. At all.

She giggled once more.

"Alex, stop seriously." He pleaded, even though his voice was the panicky squeaky kind of stern. "I'm not joking here!"

"Okay." She giggled.

He titled his head to the side again and studied her. Smiling, giggling, sitting down on the chair like a little girl, she looked just so innocent, so cute. And then the realization hit him. "Are you trying to be cute and get out of this class or something?"

She giggled. "I _am _cute! And is that working?" she held her breath, looking at him hopefully, batting her eyelashes.

He sighed. "Video games with Max? TV?"

"Movie." She confirmed with a giggle.

"Fine." he sighed again, giving in. He knew he couldn't get any work done. At least not without seriously injuring himself. "Since you're the only student now, how about you watch the movie and then he get back to class?"

Before he could think it over and change his mind, she got up from her seat. "Okay, that was easy." She giggled, and then groaned. This uncontrolled giggling was so annoying! And it only made her giggle more! "Now you've got to help me Justin! I can't stop giggling!"

He snorted. "I can see that."

She glared at him, even through her giggles. "No, I'm serious!"

He took a dramatic sniff of the air. "Since there is no nitrous oxide in the air, I'm pretty sure it's because….." he crossed his arms over his chest, fixing her with a glare. "You're wearing smarty pants."

She giggled, backing up a bit. If she admitted to this, he may punish by teaching her. "Pssh. No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He persisted, stepping closer to her. "Chronic giggling is a side-effect of wearing the smart pants. Alex, don't you ever listen to me?"

She giggled again. "Of course I don't! And I am _not_ wearing smarty pants!"

He shook his head at her in disapproval. His breath sped up and his heart beats increased as he thought of what he was going to do. The idea was terrifying. The idea was tempting. In one swift motion, he lifted up her skirt and revealed her smarty pants.

"Justin!" she hissed over her giggles, pushing her skirt back down. "This is Harper's skirt! Don't touch it with your sweaty hands! She doesn't know I took it from her!"

His face was flushed because of what he just did, and he blinked. The latent feelings in his heart were rising, and now he was acting on them! Just great! "Pull it down. The giggling will stop in five minutes."

She nodded her head, looking away from him. With the way her heart was pounding in her chest and the images that were flashing in her mind, she was pretty sure that one moment more would have made the latent feelings in her heart blatant.

She watched the movie quietly, ignoring the thoughts, or rather _trying to_ ignore the thoughts. Which wasn't possible from the moment he joined her on the couch. But whatever. She rested her head on his shoulder, using him as her personalized pillow, and soon she was asleep.

He ran his hands over her cheeks. With her sleeping so peacefully, he didn't want to wake her up and drag her to class. So okay, the latent feelings won again. Score is 3-0. Amazing!

**

* * *

Day 3**

She tapped her pencil on the test in the rhythm to Justin's favorite TOB song, because from years and years of experience, she knew he found it extremely distracting.

"Alex." his voice was weary and weak. "Please. Stop it. I'm trying to teach here."

She shrugged, putting her pencil aside for a moment. For just a moment. Before as soon as he opened his mouth, the tapping resumed. He closed his mouth and took in a deep breath to calm himself. She smiled evilly when she saw him getting annoyed. Lost in her admiration for herself, the pencil slipped out of her hand and fell on the floor. Rolling under Justin's table.

Damn. She knew he'd jump and get it so that she couldn't cause more trouble with it. She knew she had to be faster than him. She lurched forward and bent over to pick up her pencil.

His breath hitched when he saw her rear. And he had to swallow down hard, feeling like a twisted sick pervert. And enjoying every part of it. Alex always did manage to bring out the worst in him.

He couldn't believe he was glaring at Felix when he did the same. Must be the over-protective big brother thing, because it surely couldn't be his not-so-latent-anymore feelings!

**

* * *

Day 4**

She pouted up at him, batting her curly eyelashes. "I couldn't get my assignment done in time."

"I know that." he snorted. "I live with you."

She glared at him, but resumed the cute pout soon enough. "So do I get an extension?"

"Look Alex," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It would be unfair if I treat you specially, just because you're my sister."

She grinned evilly. "But it won't be unfair if you do my assignment for me as my brother, right? You know, like you always do!"

He wanted to say no, he really _really _wanted to say no, the words were just hanging at the tip of his lips. But he couldn't get them out. Not with these feelings in his heart screaming at him to _just freaking help her out_!

**

* * *

Day 5**

He knew he had lost when she was the only one to show up for the Sunday class. Well, _technically_, she didn't show up. He had to sprinkle water on her face, pull her out of bed, shove her to the bathroom, make her brush her teeth, comb her hair, wear her shoes- she was so grumpy she made him tie her shoelaces! And now he regretted it. Because his heart was acting up in the stupid lovesick way. And because he knew she'd fall asleep any second.

"So it's just you and I", she stated the obvious, drawing out the words slowly. "So why don't we make this a study date?"

He almost threw up in his face in panic and alarm when he heard her saw the words. "_Come again_."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! I know how you feel about me! If you want it to be a secret, stop staring at me while you're teaching!"

He had that _busted _look on his face, the look he usually got when he was trying desperately to defend himself and was almost on the verge of crying. "I was staring at you because I knew you could pull a prank any second."

She grinned evilly. "Wow. So you kind of just admitted that you do stare at me…"

"I-" he opened his mouth to protest, closed it again, and closed his eyes as well, sighed. He knew it was a lost case. It had been all along, huh? "Fine. I admit it. I do have a crush on you." He confessed, his eyes transfixed on the ground like he was trying to dig a hole and hide in there.

"_Crush?" _she stared at him incredulously. "Justin, that's the understatement of the century! Damn you've got me using that big word! Ugh!"

His eyes lit up in new found hope. "So you _did _listen to the class. Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush!"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He was so dense. Most of the times. "Why else would I make the first move? I know you don't have balls!"

"I-" he tried to protest, but stopped himself. He knew she'd ask him to prove it if he said he had balls. Which would be downright weird. And awkward. And embarrassing. And too much like that dream he kept having. "Let's get to studying them."

She held her hand up. He sighed when he saw it, and nodded his head reluctantly, knowing very well that what was coming his way was not good, but bounded by his duty as her brother _and _her teacher _and _her new boyfriend- yeah that sounds weird- to let her question him on the subject. "Yes, Alex?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "How about you begin by teaching me how you like to kiss?"

**

* * *

A/N: done :) I need to study, so I'll **try** my best to keep myself from writing for a while (read April) :P meanwhile, review up and make my day. Happy Valentine's Day everyone :) **


End file.
